Rien ne te retient
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: De quoi t'as peur à la fin ? D'être heureuse ? Mais le bonheur ma pauvre Hermione, il s'attrape au vol, il ne passe pas sa vie à te courir après ! Si tu le veux, prend le !
Un simple passage de leur vie. D'ici quelques OS, je vais finir par en faire une fic si ça continue ! Bien à vous, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

eleo.D

Bal annuel du ministère de la magie en hommage aux survivants et aux disparus.

 _ **PoV Drago**_

Je t'observe de loin, posté près du buffet et de ses alcools divers. Tu passes d'un groupe de hauts fonctionnaires à l'autre avec une aisance qui t'es toute personnelle. Et â ton bras, fièrement, se dresse ton futur mari.

Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Je te reconnais bien là toujours dans les extrêmes, à toujours tout faire à la perfection. Même le choix de ton nouveau fiancé trahi ton côté maniaque. Pourtant, quand on l'observe ou qu'on lui parle quelques minutes, il parait être fait pour toi. Presque banal en réalité. Grand, les cheveux châtains, un sourire étincelant. Un poste de sous directeur au sein de ministère. C'est là que tout se complique. Ses ambitions ? Devenir un jour le chef de son département. À côté de cela, il veut une vie de famille exemplaire. Une femme, toi, des enfants, une grande maison avec un jardin. On me dirait qu'il veut aussi adopter un chien que je ne ferai que semblant d'être surpris. Une vie calme et rangée. Apres tout ce que tu as vécu durant Poudlard, cela pourrait être compréhensible. Et pourtant je reste songeur. Tout ce que tu fais depuis 6 mois est étrangement calculé, je le sais, je le sens, je te connais. Tu affiches aux yeux de tous un bonheur tout simplement factice. Cet homme ne te connais pas comme je te connais. Il ne sait pas ce que tu aimes vraiment. Il ignore tout de toi. Enlèves tu les charmes de dissimulation qui parsèment ton corps, cachant aux yeux du monde les multiples cicatrices que tu t'es infligée ? Sait-il que tu ne pourras jamais plus pleurer car tu l'as trop fait par le passé ? Il te trouve surement formidable. Une future épouse parfaite. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que tu aimais quand je t'entrainais dans une salle, au milieu des soirées ministérielles, pour te prendre violemment, en seulement quelques minutes. Et les cris, les morsures, les griffures, les coups, hantaient nos pensées des heures durant, alors que nous reprenions nos activités banales. C'est moi qui te trouvais assise sous une douche froide, encore vêtue de tes habits de la journée, le sang s'écoulant lentement de tes poignets, le regard dans le vague. C'est encore moi qui te serrais dans mes bras la nuit, quand tu te réveillais en hurlant parce que la guerre était encore bien trop vivante dans tes rêves.

Et il y a eu cette histoire d'enfant. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi anéantie. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Des l'instant où je t'ai demandé un enfant, j'ai su que je t'avais perdue à jamais. Tu en étais incapable, que tu disais. Et tu te servais de la guerre pour te justifier. Mais moi aussi je l'ai vécue la guerre, bien avant toi même. Et si je voulais cet enfant, c'était justement pour avancer, enfin. Pour prouver au monde que j'étais en vie, que j'allais bien, que nous allions bien. Mais je n'ai pas su comprendre que c'était encore trop tôt. Que tu ne supportais pas la possibilité d'une perte. Tu te disais trop faible. Physiquement. Psychologiquement. Quel enfant voudrait d'une mère encore â moitié traumatisée. Comment aurais tu pu prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre quand tu ne parvenais pas à te sauver toi même ? Tels étaient tes arguments. Mais j'aurai été la moi. Je vous aurai aimé pour deux, pour cinq, pour dix, s'il l'avait fallu. Parce que toi je t'aimais à en crever. Ca aussi j'aurai du te le dire plus simplement. Le montrer est une chose, mais le dire donne un poids non négligeable au reste. Mais je l'ai compris trop tard. Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vue franchir cette porte. J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu reviendrais, que tu ne pourrais jamais t'en sortir sans moi. J'ai compté silencieusement dans ma tête. 1,2,3,4,5, la porte reste désespérément close. 6,7,8,9,10, tu hésites, je le sais. Mais les secondes ont continué de s écouler, et tu n'es jamais revenue. 11,12,13, je t'aime.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ton nom apparaissait dans la Gazette du sorcier, accolé au sien, dans la rubrique mondaine. Quelle ironie. Personne n'avait jamais su pour nous, et voila que tu t'affichais déjà avec lui. Si je n'avais pas été aussi brisé, je crois que j'aurai rit. Mais tu m'as tué, pétasse, et quand je te vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te prendre par le bras et de t'entrainer à ma suite, de t'enfermer avec moi dans la première salle inoccupée qui viendra, et de te faire l'amour. Encore et encore, te marquer, te faire mienne, à jamais. Murmurer encore et encore ton prénom, m'imprégner de ton parfum, à en avoir mal au crâne, mal au corps, mal au coeur. Au moins je saurai pourquoi j'ai mal. Mais tu serais mienne.

De toute façon tu ne seras jamais totalement à lui n'est ce pas ? Le jour où lui aussi te demandera un enfant, tu fuiras. Parce que je suis peut être le serpentard, mais la plus lâche, dans cette histoire, cela reste toi.

 _ **PDV Hermione**_

Il n'a pas tes yeux ni ton odeur. Il n'a pas ta façon de parler ni ton charisme. Il n'est pas toi. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que je reste avec lui. Parce que rien en lui ne me rappelle à toi. Et lui, il me dit je t'aime. Il ne me renvoie pas â la guerre chaque fois que je croise son regard. Il ne me brusque pas, il me laisse du temps, de l'espace. Mais c'est surtout car il ne sait rien. Il ignore tout de mon passé, du moins ne connait il que les grandes lignes de l'héroïne de guerre que je suis. Et pourtant tu me manques. Quand il me fait l'amour, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'entendre à mon oreille. C'est l'odeur de ta peau que je veux sentir. Ce sont tes bras qui devraient m'entourer. Et pourtant je ne te vois que de loin maintenant. Je continue de t'observer du coin de l'œil. Mais je ne peux pas revenir. Je ne te ferai que souffrir. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut. Et ce n'est pas toi qu'il me faut. Ce n'est pas non plus cet homme qui se tient ce soir à mon bras.

 _ **Flash back, 6 mois plus tôt, pdv Drago**_

Un silence de mort règne sur la cuisine, tu es totalement figée, une tasse de café dans une main, l'autre suspendue en l'air. Je vois â ton regard que tu te demandes si je plaisante. Tu comprends rapidement qu'il n'en est rien. Tu balbuties alors :

\- Un bébé ? Tu veux un bébé Drago ? As tu perdu la tête ? Que veux tu que je fasse d'un bébé ? On ne fait pas un bébé comme ça du jour au lendemain ! La guerre est à peine finie enfin !

\- Ca fait 3 ans qu'elle est finie la guerre Hermione ! 3 ans que je tente à tout prix de te redresser, de te remettre sur le chemin de la vie, mais regarde toi bon sang ! Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ! Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ? Combien de temps que tu n'as pas pleuré sans raison ? Tu vas mieux Hermione, tu ne peux pas aller contre ça, tu ne peux pas te forcer à vivre dans le passé !

Tu paniques, je le vois, je le sens. En quelques secondes, tu es redevenue celle d'i ans. Froide. Renfermée. Inaccessible. Tout est à recommencer. Mais tu ne m'en laissera même pas l'occasion. Te sachant déjà perdue, j'oublie de me maîtriser et me met à hurler, oubliant combien tu crains ceux qui haussent la voix :

\- Mais de quoi tu as peur à la fin ? D'être heureuse ? C'est ça qui t'effraie tant ? Mais le bonheur, ma pauvre Hermione, il ne va pas passer sa vie à te courir après tu sais ! Au bout d'un moment il faut savoir s'arrêter et l'accepter, sinon tu vas sombrer à tout jamais !

Ton regard me glace jusqu'à l'os. Tu te lèves alors lentement, me fixant droit dans les yeux, puis tu finis par te retourner. Tu quittes la pièce, j'entends la porte claquer. 1,2,3,4,5, elle reste désespérément close. 6,7,8,9,10, tu hésites, je le sais. Mais les secondes ont continué de s écouler, et tu n'es jamais revenue. 11,12,13, je t'aime.

J'aurai peut être du te le dire avant. Quoi que tu aurais eu peur et te serais enfuie de la même façon. Mais tu reviendras, je le sais. Parce qu'au fond de toi, c'est mon nom qui est gravé. Pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
